


【快新】成为女王吧新一君‼︎

by miaooo



Series: BDSM [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Exchange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 望大家早日对这个神经病起名废感到习惯（）Sub攻Dom受。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: BDSM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【快新】成为女王吧新一君‼︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就只写了口

“老实点！你这家伙……”

新一手上拿着鞭子，却只给出了言语警告，而没有实际考虑去使用它。

他岔腿坐在椅子上，执鞭以外的另一只手上牵着一个项圈。后者挂在快斗的脖子上，而他正跪在地上，给新一口交。他赤裸上身，双臂用皮带细致地反绑在身后。加之项圈上的铁链被收得很短，除了将Dom的阳具接纳进嘴里，根本也做不出什么实质性的反抗。暴露着脆弱的脖颈，显得尤为任人宰割。

新一喜欢他话少的时候，同样讨厌他把这多余的唇舌上的功夫施展在不必要的地方。尽管下体被服饰得舒服传来的快感令他头脑飘飘然，这依然为快斗挣来了一顿呵斥。

作为他的“狗”，有必要了解他要的是什么，不是么？

新一锐利地，居高临下地盯着Sub的眼睛，想他若是胆表现出任何不服从，他都打算拿过眼罩来为他带上。然而他的狗狗自从刚才不合规矩地吸了他一下之后，就立刻转为在他阴茎的背部讨好地用舌头打转，甚至伸长了脖子，努力含得更深。从新一的角度只能看到他黑色浓密的眼睫，和隐藏其后垂下视线的双眸。

在心里轻哼一声，新一抵在顽皮小狗的脑后，抬胯在他喉间耸动起来。他按捺着欲望动得不急不缓，给快斗充分的时间迎接并取悦他，并从始至终紧紧观察着他。他所能感受到的快斗从一开始的紧紧张张，到几乎完全能迎合他的动作，回馈以满分的快感。就这样肏了他片刻，新一感到对检验成果的满意。这个口穴肏起来的确非常舒服。

他回退时感到含住他阴茎的肉洞像在追着他，鼻尖蹭上了小腹。新一恶趣味地抬起腿，他第一次选择的是粗跟高筒靴的款式，硬底，非常适合于——

——隔着皮裤压在某人勃起的阴茎上。

快斗呼吸一窒，短暂的几秒钟里仅仅凭着肌肉记忆舔他的屌。新一被脚下探知得的进一步充血鼓胀起来的形状极大程度地取悦了。他控制着力量来回碾压了半晌，令Sub不由地在他脚下不安地挪动着，一边集中精神、不敢松懈了嘴上服务的质量，一边忍耐着下体的阵阵爽意：不管再怎么想要，也不能主动讨取更多的爱抚。

新一忍下一阵冲动，不如说他对自己的敏感有所自知之明，想着也差不多玩够了，就摸摸身下那颗毛茸茸的深色脑袋，示意快斗起来。他的脚还踩在对方裆下，而这个臣服于他膝下的人，尽管嘴唇因摩擦而充血变红，还沾着不知是什么液体而泛着淫靡水光、整个人散发出情欲的气息，看向他的眼睛却闪光一样明亮。

……像狼。新一对此感到几分玩味。

他挪开了脚，并没费心去遮掩胯下被舔得湿漉漉的昂扬。“做得也并不怎么样嘛，快斗。”新一傲气地说着，看到对方绷紧了身体，最终却还是忍住了出言反驳的欲望。呼应于裤裆处凸起的大鼓包，看上去颇具几分委屈。

“到床上去。”新一给出的命令言简意赅，“衣服什么的都脱掉。你应该用不着我给你解开这东西？”

他松开项圈上的狗链，令牵手掉在地上。当然这个并不在“衣服”的范围内。话中所指则是臂上的束缚。

“……是。”天才魔术师背着手挪动臂膊，尽管身体被缚，动作却仍出奇地流畅，展现一种说不出的优美。几下之后拘束用的皮带便在他背后尽然散落一地。新一看着他自己活动开双臂，俯身低头从地上咬住项圈另一头，才转身爬着走向床铺。他这才跟着从椅子上站起来。


End file.
